Change of Heart
by Twilight-ending
Summary: Tormented by her past and by her nightmares, Kagome doesn't want anything to do with men. Blinded by these memories; Kagome refuses to believe she could ever fall "in love" with the very thing that had hurt her the most. But what will happen when a boy appears in her life who wishes to protect her from the very person that caused her fears? InuXKag Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Change of Heart**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters included in the show._

* * *

_I couldn't move; it felt impossible to breathe, as if I was being strangled alive. I didn't know where I was or how I had gotten where I was, all I knew was that I was going to die. I tried sitting up to no prevail, my wrists were bound behind me and with each struggle I felt the rope burns around my wrist begin to get worse._

_ I tried looking around the room, but it was complete darkness. Wait. No, it wasn't darkness I was seeing, but a cloth that was tied around my eyes, blocking my vision. 'I have to get out of here,' I thought to myself. I brought my knees up to my face, rubbing my face against them. 'Just a little more..' I sighed with relief as the cloth fell around my neck, but was quickly holding back a scream at the first glimpse._

_ Blood was everywhere, splattered along the curtains in the room, across the walls, along the floor in pools. The curtains were torn to shreds along the bottom of the windows; the shattered glass along the window frame hinted at a possible attempt at escape by another one who could have been trapped in this very room. And the floors, once probably a beautiful red oak finish, now had a dull look to it, with scratched engraved deeply into it that looked oddly close to nail scratches._

_ 'Oh god.. .' I thought, 'I need to get out of here, there has to be a way.. .' I looked around the room, but my eyes slowly moved back to the shattered glass at the window. I looked around once more before shuffling myself across the floor. I leaned against the blood soaked wall and forced myself into a standing position, it was hard to walk. My feet were bound as well at the ankles. But if I could just get my wrists positioned right over the broken glass I can cut the rope._

_ I brought my wrists down slowly against the sharpened point; I slowly raked the glass against the rope. I could feel the rope weakening, but I could also feel the wave of pain sent through my body with every wrong move I made against the glass. With one final fast and hard sweep across the glass my wrists were free. I quickly grabbed a piece of glass off the floor that had fallen from the window and began working on my feet; I had to get out of here. But I was shaking so bad the glass kept rubbing against my skin. I held back the tears and finally broke through the rope._

_ 'Go!' my mind shouted at me, I took off for the door and quickly ran for it. The forest was nearby, if I can make it there I'm free. I jumped off the patio and was quickly drawn to a menacing voice behind me._

_ "Awake are we?" I could sense the smile in the voice before I even looked, I turned around and the voice directed me to a figure hiding in the shadows. I couldn't see any features of the crazed person I presumed would be my killer. But I also didn't look closely; I just turned around and ran for it._

_ By the time I made it to the woods, I knew my feet were bleeding. With each step I took I could feel the branches and rocks scraping against my cuts making them worse. I don't know what gave me the strength to keep going but I couldn't stop. I had to get out of here._

_ The branches were scraping across my face, my hair catching on branches. But I didn't stop, I allowed my hair to be yanked out by the plants around me, allowed the branches to scrape across my face making blood flow into the corners of my mouth. I kept running until I couldn't run any more, and took refuge under a log bridge above the river._

_ 'Please, don't find me,' I thought quietly, putting my hands over my mouth to stifle my deep breaths. Tears were flowing down my face now, I could taste the salt mixed in with the iron taste of my blood. 'Please, oh please don't find me.'_

_ Everything was quiet; I was trying to hear something, anything that may lead me to believe he had found me. But all I could hear was the river flowing in front of me, the trees brushing against each other in the wind, and the birds. Wait. The birds weren't singing._

_ I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe he was nearby. I had nowhere else to run, no more energy to run. I was exhausted; my feet were cut too badly. I trembled with fear, not allowing myself to believe he had found me, but instead allowed myself to believe I was safe and sound in the comfort of my home._

_ I opened my eyes, and met only the blue eyes rimmed in red staring back at me. The purple jagged marks spread across the side of his face, and the fangs pointing towards the earth floor surrounded in that menacing smile shouting death. And just as he lifted his clawed hand stained with blood into the air and down towards me, I let out my last ounce of energy into the blood curdling scream that escaped my lungs._

"No!" I shot up out of my bed screaming. My pajamas were stuck to me, the sweat dripping off my face along with the tears I could no longer hold back. I looked around, and sighed heavily as it dawned on me that it was only another nightmare.

"Thank goodness," I sighed, as I allowed myself to relax back against my pillow, "it was only a nightmare."

_'But a damn realistic one at that.'_ I thought to myself, my nightmares had never been that real, had never caused me to wake up in such a bad sweat. Nor did I know what these nightmares meant or why I was having them.

I looked at the clock and groaned, it was still only 2am. I could still gain 5 more hours of sleep before the alarm went off for school. I slowly laid back down and hugged my blanket into me creating an almost barrier around myself. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep, I could think more about this dream tomorrow; thinking about it now would only cause me to be up all night.

**END CHAPTER 1.**

* * *

_**Well, there's chapter one completed. I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review and let me know what you think! I tried to keep my grammar as best as I could for you all. Now, let's see..what to write for chapter 2. I'll try to update as soon as I can! But until then, show me some love people!**_

_**PS the more revies i receive the longer the chapters! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Change of Heart**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters included in the show._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of grease sizzling in a frying pan, and the smell of pancakes as it slowly sneaked its way through the cracks of my door. I quickly rubbed the sleep from my eyes and prepared to get ready for school.

I picked out a plain pair of jeans and t-shirt for my outfit, and ran to the bathroom. Quickly turning on the shower, I stripped down and enclosed myself into the barricade of my mind. I still couldn't forget about the nightmare I had, those dark red eyes staring into mine. I quickly shook the memory from my head, and began lathering my shampoo through my now soaked raven colored hair.

_'These nightmares were not what I was hoping to live with,' _I thought to myself as I allowed the shower to slowly wash away the shampoo from my hair, _'I never wanted to live with fear all my life, let alone live in fear in my dreams.'_

As I felt the last bit of shampoo run off between my toes, I applied a heavy amount of condition to my hair. I took a shaky breath trying not to let my nightmare get to me; I mean this wasn't the first nightmare I had, no point in letting it get to me now.

_'Except how real it was, they've never felt so real.'_ I applied a small amount of my cherry blossom shower gel to my shower sponge and began working it down my body, allow the soap to slowly slide off my body instead of rinsing it. I needed to feel cleansed, to have my body show no trace of the nightmare, or proof of my past.

Rinsing my hair out once more, I gripped my hair tightly, slowly working to the ends to release the access water from my hair. Stepping out of the shower I quickly dried off and through on my outfit for the day. Grabbing the hair brush, I raked it through my hair; grimacing with each tangle I felt releasing. I brushed my teeth, and applied my usual makeup-mascara, eyeliner, and a little amount of my favourite clear lip gloss.

I turned around and gave myself a once over in the mirror, my hair was still wet but should soon be dry into its usual long, wavy self. I never had the straight hair all the other girls had, and my hair wasn't exactly easy to straighten due to its thickness. _'Better than nothing,'_ I thought to myself as I quickly ran down to the kitchen where I knew my mother would have breakfast ready.

"Good morning Kagome," My mother smiled at me as she set down my plate of breakfast, "come sit and enjoy your breakfast so you're not late for school."

Now, before you ask. My mother's a single mother. Father bailed on us years ago after my brother had passed away due to a serious illness still unknown to doctors. But she does good, she's always there for me when I need her, and she's more of a friend to me then a mother most of the time really.

I smiled back at her, "Thanks mom, it looks delicious." I sat down and looked at my plate, mom had placed 3 pancakes on my plate coated with maple syrup and thinly sliced strawberries and blueberries on top; my absolute favourite combination.

I devoured my food in no time, and was quickly at the door throwing on my hoodie and running out the door, I turned around shouting bye to mom and waved before disappearing down the shrine steps to the street.

I slowed down when I hit the street sidewalk; I headed in the direction of school. The air smelled of fall, and the environment around me proved it. The trees now half naked, silently swayed in the soft breeze that blew through Tokyo; the remaining leaves clinging as best as they could to the tips of each branch. Looking towards the street I watched as the leaves danced across the street and into the yards of fellow neighbours. _'It's beautiful,' _I smiled sadly as I eyed the fall colors around me.

As I made it to school, I met up with my best friend Sango at our usual spot at the edge of the school yard under the Cherry Blossom tree. Sango was the only friend I managed to hold onto over the years, although a tough tomboy as the other students saw her, I was well aware of the emotion she truly held. She had beautiful, long brown hair always up in a ponytail and brown eyes that always sparkled. She never usual dressed up, usually wore the plain jeans and over the head hoodie. A great person to have as a friend until you were to piss her off.

"Morning Kagome!" Sango smiled at me as I sat down beside her, "early for once too!"

"Morning," I smiled, "mom made pancakes so I was up in a flash."

I then remembered the nightmare, should I tell Sango? I didn't know what to do. But every time I thought of the dream I kept picturing the face of the person who was going to kill me. It sent shivers down my spine, and I quickly gripped the sleeves of my hoodie to feel more protected. I needed a better understanding of it, they were always bad, but this one shouted danger.

I quickly snapped out of my daydream to the motion of Sango's hand waving in front of my face, "Earth to Kagome, you still alive in there?" Sango was looking at me with worry, she knew me all too well to believe daydreaming was a good thing for me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, quickly throwing a smile her way.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Did something happen?"

"No, I was just thinking about the dream I had last night is all, nothing serious." I brushed her off, waving my hand at her to dismiss the idea of talking about it.

"A dream; Kagome, was it another nightmare?" Sango's eyes filled with worry, she remembered the past nightmares Kagome had and how much they had bothered her.

"Yeah, but really Sango its fine, I'm fine." I looked off to the forest line behind Sango, focusing on a rabbit and its young slowly moving their way back into the bushels along the tree line; so vulnerable, yet a fighter. Sometimes I wished I could be like that, to look so vulnerable but so capable of fighting off predators.

Sango was standing up now, bringing me back to attention. Her hands were on her hips with a stare that could only mean trouble. _'Here we go,'_ I thought.

"Kagome you know how I feel about you keeping things away from me." Sango began, but just then the school bell rang signalling the students to hurry to class. Waving bye to Sango, I took off for class.

"Talk to you later Sango, I can't be late again!"

* * *

I was trying so hard to focus on my math work, but each time I kept catching myself thinking about the nightmare, staring blindly out the window, framing the beautiful sea that surrounded the edge of Tokyo._ 'If only I could run away, to forget the past and move on.' _I sighed silently and looked down at my notebook. I had no idea what I was doing; math was totally not my best subject.

The bell rang signalling for second period, and I quickly packed up my books and went to my locker to gather up the next period's subject. I turned the corner just before my locker to see a determined Sango leaning against it staring at me.

I groaned, and continued towards my locker, "Sango please, I really don't want to bring this up in school."

"Fine," Sango replied, "Lunch hour, we're talking. And I mean it Kagome, you can't keep these things inside, remember what happened last time?"

I rubbed my wrist silently, remembering the day Sango had walked in on me in my bedroom.

_Flashback_

_ Blood soaked napkins were scattered across the floor around me, tear drops staining my floor and jeans. All I had wanted then was to die ; no longer wanting to remember the pain of the man who had hurt me. I didn't know Sango was coming over, or I never would have chosen that moment to end it all._

_ Sango had walked through the door, and when seeing the scene in front of her, quickly slammed the door shut behind her locking it. She had ran over to me grabbing my wrist and seeing the cut across it, took off her favourite AC/DC sweater and wrapped it around my wrist, tightening it in attempt to stop the bleeding._

_ "Kagome," Sango silently cried, "you should have come to me, told me you were upset." She couldn't get the bleeding to stop and had bandaged it and hid it under my sleeve to hide it from my mother and took me to the hospital where 5 stitches were placed into my skin that day. _

_End flashback_

My mother still had no idea of the scene that had taken place that day, and Sango had vowed to never tell a soul unless it were to happen again. Taking one more look at Sango made me realize she was serious.

I sighed, "Okay fine, I'll talk at lunch." I bumped Sango aside with my hip and quickly grabbing my second period books, waved bye as the last bell rang signalling last call to get to class.

I walked into class just as the bell rang signalling all students still in the hallway were now considered late. I took my usual seat at the back of the room against the window and waited for class to start. It was time for English class now, a class I truly loved. It was the only time in the day I could write my feelings into a poem and just let everything out into the beauty of literature.

As the teacher walked in, all students in the class became silent. The teacher walked to the center of the room and cleared his throat to have all attention to him, "Good morning class, before we begin todays lesson I would like to introduce a new student who will be attending our class from now on, please help him get adjusted to the surroundings and welcome him with only kind words. Inuyasha, come on in."

I looked up from hearing the class go deathly silent, a pencil could call at this moment and would sound louder than ever. At the time I looked up, a boy walked into the class with loose blue jeans, just barely hanging on around his hips, a long t-shirt hiding the evidence of a possible dress code violation. His hair went down past his waist, the odd color of silver. He walked over to stand beside the teacher and met my stare. I stared blankly at the hazel eyed boy, while the other girls giggled and whispered to each other, my gaze moved to the top of his head where two dog ears twitched to the sound of the giggles.

_'Great,' _I thought dully, _'another distraction for the girls in this school to slut around for.'_ I looked down at my paper again, and continued on with my poem.

"Class, this is Inuyasha Takahashi, Inuyasha please be seated at the remaining seat towards the back of the room. That will be your seat for the rest of the school year." The teacher turned around towards the board and began writing todays assignment. A paper due tomorrow on the emotions we felt fit for each season, and an explanation of why we believed the emotion fit that season.

I quickly opened my binder to an empty page and began planning out my paper, this would be easy. Spring would be joy; to signify the new beginning of life and the new born animals around us. Summer would be peace; to signify the balance of Mother Nature at this time. Fall would be sadness; to signify the goodbye of the now independent children of the animals, and the slowly fading life of the plants around them. And winter would signify fear; the cold and miserable season that shows only the struggle of life around us, trying so hard to survive for spring.

The bell rang signifying the end of second period and the beginning of lunch for the students of Tokyo High. I packed up my books and walked to my locker. After stacking my books in my locker I went out to meet Sango at our usual meeting spot.

Before I could get a greeting out, Sango shot me a look that stated to skip past the attempt to get out of talking and jump right to the point. I sat down and stared silently into the almost bare tree, now allowing the bright blue sky to shine through its once beautiful pink flowers.

"It was like my other nightmares, just more vivid, more real. I felt like it was actually happening. I was tied up in this blood covered room, blood from past victims, and my mind just kept shouting at me to escape or die." I closed my eyes, the images flashing through my mind as if it had actually happened, "and I saw him Sango. He wanted to kill me; he was ready to attack me. I tried running but I had no more energy and he found me."

I realized tears were flowing down my face now, and I quickly wiped them away. I looked over to see Sango staring down towards the ground, silently tearing apart leaves in her lap. I took a deep breath and continued, "I don't know why, but I feel like this nightmare was different. That it was warning me of something; like it was screaming danger and wanted me to run."

"I don't know Kagome; this nightmare does sound different than your other dreams." Sango brushed the leaves off her lap and looked up at me, "But just relax, it won't happen again. I can promise you that."

Even though Sango couldn't possibly know what was to happen, I felt a wave of relief flow through me hearing her say that. It really made me realize just how good of a friend I had, and that she would always be there for me.

I looked over towards the parking lot, and quickly gathered Sango's attention, "I forgot to tell you, there's a new kid at our school; He's in my English class." I pointed Sango's eyes in his direction, "Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Hey yeah!, I heard he was coming," Sango stated calmly, "Miroku's old friend, he recently moved back home from California after his mother past away a few weeks back."

I looked over to the boy, he looked like just any other guy to her; a jerk in the waiting to ruin another girl's life. Frankly, I didn't want to have anything to do with him, although I felt bad for the passing of his mother. "What a sin," I replied, "I couldn't imagine life without my mother."

"Me neither," Sango added, "Miroku said he just barely got back to his old self, he's lived here for 3 months and just barely got back into school."

I looked back over to him, _'Still looks like trouble to me.'_ I quickly looked away as his eyes caught a hold of my gaze. I wanted nothing to do with any new guy around this school; he held no difference then any of the other guys here.

The bell rang to signify third period was beginning, Me and Sango were again walking through the doors of the school; and all I could think was how I hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be in my other classes. I didn't know what it was about him, but it scared me.

**END CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

**I was so happy over the reviews I had received I just had to update! Thank you all for the kind words, it really is what motivates me to continue writing! Another proud moment to share, this story reached just over 5 pages instead of the 2 pages my first chapter was, so be proud of me for that! You all know the drill; continue reviewing to tell me what you all think! And remember, the stories just beginning ;)**

**PS don't forget, the more reviews I receive the longer the next chapter is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of Heart**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters included in the show._

* * *

The last bell rang signalling the end of another school day. I walked to my locker, stacking my last period books onto the shelf. Turns out, Inuyasha was in every class of mine. _'Just my luck,'_ I thought angrily, _'the one person I don't want around and of course I'm forced to be around him.'_

I walked out of the school and over to Sango at our usual meeting area, not sticking around we quickly made our way towards the street towards home. The sun was no longer shining, leaving the remains of a dark and eerie shadow lurking around the city. I looked up towards the sky only to see dark and twisting clouds hiding the beauty of the once blue sky.

"Huh, looks like it's soon going to start raining," Sango mused, glaring at the clouds, "maybe we should take a short cut."

"Good idea," I nodded and followed Sango towards the community park; we usually met up at the diner with Miroku after school. Sango liked him a lot that much was obvious, I used to tease her about it all the time until one day she snapped. I learned my lesson pretty quickly.

The first rain dropped fell as soon as we entered the diner, I could see Sango looking around for the familiar face and knew she found it as soon as her eyes lit up. I began walking with her over to the table; my heart froze though when I saw the familiar face of one I didn't _want_ to see.

"Hello dear Sango," Miroku smiled, he gestured for her to take a seat beside him, "sit down and relax, your latte is on its way."

Sango smiled at Miroku and took her seat, "Thanks!"

My heart was pounding was too quickly, I could almost hear my blood flowing up to my brain. I was trying to keep calm; trying to tell myself there was no reason to despise someone so much when I didn't even know him. I felt eyes on me, and looked up to see Inuyasha staring at me. I didn't know what he was thinking, his eyes held no emotion. He pushed over in the seat allowing room for me to sit without looking at me any longer. I took a deep mental breath and sat down.

The waitress came over and dropped off the 2 pumpkin spice lattes for Sango and I as well as 2 coffees I presumed were for the boys. I smiled in thanks at the waitress, and gripped the warm cup tightly. I wanted to go home, to leave. I didn't want to sit here any longer. I kept shooting Sango hinting glances but she was so engrossed with Miroku she didn't show any hint of noticing my silent pleads anytime soon.

Sango acted as if she didn't even know Inuyasha was there for crying out loud. I felt like screaming out in frustration. I could feel the sweat beading at my hair line and my hands could not stop shaking. I could feel Inuyasha still staring at me, I tried to ignore the plead of my brain to look back over to him. But to no prevail, I caught myself staring over at him from the corner of my eye.

His look towards me again showed no emotion, but it felt like he could read every word that went through my thoughts. A shiver crept its way down the length of my spine, and I tried to ignore the goose bumps that were working their way down my arms. Of course, he didn't miss it. His eyes went down to my arms and slowly worked their way to the scar located on my left wrist. I quickly hid the evidence of my past by sliding my hoodie sleeves down to my fingers, looking down again at my untouched latte.

"I'm Inuyasha."

I jumped slightly at the sudden introduction and looked up again to see Inuyasha looking at me; a flicker of something flashed through his eyes but was gone before I could decipher what it meant. I nodded slowly, "Kagome."

"I know." He quietly replied.

My breathing came to a sudden halt. How did he know who I was? _'Come on Sango..' _I pleaded in my mind. I no longer wished to stay here, I didn't know much about Inuyasha and there was no way he could possible know me.

"Kagome?"

I looked up to see Sango looking at me with worry in her eyes, I quickly mouthed the word 'Go' in her direction and thankfully she gathered the hint. She said her goodbyes to Miroku, and waved to Inuyasha, I quickly got up and followed Sango out the diner door.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked as we walked towards the shrine, "you don't look so hot."

"He knew me." I tried to hide the tremble I my voice, but failed miserable, "he knew my name."

Sango looked over at me with a questioning glance, "so? Maybe Miroku mentioned you were coming."

I shook my head, "No, you don't understand. When he said my name and I looked at him, I could see it Sango, he _knew _me. He knew everything about me." I rubbed my hands down my arms trying to calm myself down.

"Kagome, don't freak out. Maybe you were imagining things." Sango soothed, "besides, it's not like he was threatening you, he only said he knew your name."

I tried to believe Sango was right, that maybe Inuyasha did only knew my name thanks to Miroku. In fact, Sango was probably right. I'm just way overthinking the situation like I always did. I had nothing to be afraid of.

I smiled at Sango, "You're right. I'm sorry, I just can't get rid of this bad feeling I have every time I see him."

Sango rubbed my back, "Its fine Kagome, I understand. But you need to try to let go of the past a little more, you can't keep living like this."

I knew Sango was right, but that didn't slow down the flashbacks that quickly went through my mind.

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shorter chapter guys! Just completely out of ideas for the chapter and I didn't want to bring too much information into one chapter all at once. As for the later update, blame my boyfriend. He wouldn't stop watching Netflix haha. **

** **I did receive a review about the first and second person error in my last chapter, and im soo sorry! I went back and fixed the errors, (hopefully without missing any). Thank you for letting me know about that error! I was sure to fix it and I was extra careful to not do it again in this chapter :P I'm still getting used to writing in first person for once. **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews again on chapter 2 as well! I really appreciate the kind words, I promise ill post a longer chapter tomorrow for you all! Just keep telling yourself the story is still only beginning and much more secrets are to be told!**

**PS Don't forget! The more review I get the more motivation I will have to update, and I PROMISE a longer 4****th**** chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Change of Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters included in the show._

* * *

_ I was sitting in the corner of an abandoned apartment, my clothes hanging limply from my body, my shirt ripped open. I was gripping my shirt tightly around me to hide the evidence of the already appearing bruises. Tears were flowing from my eyes freely now, smudging my makeup down my face, allowing the now dried blood to slowly wash off my face._

_ He was smiling though. The sick bastard did this to me. He was standing beside the doorway, throwing his shirt back on over his back. He found a way to the very thing that meant the most to me, and he _tore _it away from me._

_ I leaned back against the wall as he walked towards me, He slowly got down to my height and allowed his hand to trail down the side of my face, "it was lovely getting to know you," he murmured in my ear, "maybe we can get together again sometime, hmm?" and with that he was gone._

_ I was sitting there for so long..I couldn't move. I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. And when I did stand up, my legs felt like rubber; the blood still flowing freely down my legs. I had just wanted to go home. So I had walked out of that abandoned building and into the streets. I couldn't run, I could only walk._

_ It was only a matter of time before I was in a police car and rushed to the hospital where they were clarified of what had happened to me, even though they already knew the answer. I was cleaned up, checked and fixed to them. But they could never fix my thoughts, couldn't control my emotions of that moment. But they took me to the police station anyways for questioning, and I had to answer every question they asked._

_ "Did you know this man?" "no."_

_ "Do you know what he looked like?" "no."_

_ "Did he say anything to you?" "yes."_

_ "What did he say?" "He'll see me again."_

_ "Wait, ma'am, what is that on your shoulder?"_

_ And the officer had reached over, and I could remember watching him slowly pull away a long strand of beautiful silver hair away from me. Then the investigation started. They never found him though, wouldn't tell me anything afterwards, just gave up like everyone else would have._

I shook my head clear of the thoughts, a shiver slowly running down my spine. _'Don't think about it,' _I slowly nodded my head again at Sango, "You're right, I shouldn't be living in the past. I just can't seem to get it out of my head."

"Its fine Kagome, don't put yourself down over it; these things take time and I'm here for you through it all" Sango smiled at me, I looked at her a little longer and realized she was right. I can do this, and I will have her there with me.

"Thanks Sango," I smiled, but quickly realized that home had come faster than I thought, "I better get going before mom worries, thanks again!" I quickly hugged Sango and ran up the shrine steps. I could do this, If Sango believed I could then I could do this.

I quickly ran inside to greet mom, she was already setting supper down on the table. She smiled as she heard me running into the room, "Oh hello Kagome, glad to see your home. Go wash up and get ready for supper dear."

"Okay mom, but I have so much to tell you!" I ran up the steps to the bathroom and quickly washed up. Splashing my face with the cold water, I quickly scrubbed my hands. Grabbing the towel I dried my face and hands and threw the towel onto the dirty pile, running back to the kitchen.

Mom laughed, "Kagome honey, slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

We both sat down to eat, and I told mom about the new English assignment that we had been assigned today, explaining my ideas for the project and how easy it was going to be for me; I didn't fail to mention to her that I was still hating math and having trouble with it. The whole time mom smiled at me, laughing at the usual math complaints, and told me to just try her best.

"You'll do fine Kagome," She smiled, "you always pull through."

I smiled at mom, walking over to the kitchen sink to place my dirty dishes where they belong, "Thanks mom, I'm definitely trying."

I spoke with mom a while longer before going to work on my essay, I had to get it done before school tomorrow. It didn't take me long to finish, and I began working on the worst subject of all. Math. It was going to take me forever, but I had to do this.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm going off, my eyes didn't want to work for me, I shut my alarm off and rubbed my eyes clean of the sleep they didn't want to let go of. I looked down and seen my unfinished math homework, groaning I looked over at my clock and seen 8:30.

"Oh no!" I screeched, jumping up I quickly got into clean clothes and ran for the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. "I'm going to be so late!" I quickly grabbed my books and ran downstairs, I grabbed a piece of toast mom had out for me and put on my shoes, "Bye mom!"

I took off down the shrine steps and started running down the street, I was never going to make it to school on time, it was almost quarter to already! _'I'm totally getting an in school suspension for this'_ I thought to myself.

I gave up on running since I was going to be late anyways, and began walking again. I was trying to catch my breath when suddenly a beautiful black Dodge Charger pulled to a stop in front of me, the car was gorgeous with red flames that shot up and over the roof of the car, chrome tire rims and a chrome finish on the back bumper and front and the rear and side windows tinted a dark black.

I slowed down slightly, not wanting to know why the car had stopped directly ahead of me, when a tall boy climbed out of the driver's side, my eyes widened a bit to see Inuyasha standing directly in front of me. I came to a stop and just stared at him confusingly.

"You're gonna be late if you're walking from this distance." Inuyasha pointed to the car, "want a lift?"

I looked from him to the car he was pointing to, my heart was already pounding. I was trying to remember what Sango had told me earlier, but I couldn't seem to put it into action for myself. Inuyasha was still looking at me, waiting for me to reply.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kagome." I looked up to see Inuyasha leaning against the car staring at me sideways with his arm crossed, "only offering you a ride."

I couldn't talk still, so all I could do was nod my head and slowly walk over to the car, Inuyasha went around and opened the passenger door for me and walked back over to get into the driver's side. He quietly buckled his seat belt and took off again. Music was playing in the background; I recognized the song right away.

Cat and mouse was playing, by The Redjumpsuit Apparatus. I didn't realize I was humming to the song when Inuyasha spoke up; "you know the song eh?" I jumped a little and looked over to him, he was smiling at me. He chuckled slightly when I jumped, "Kagome, there's no reason to be so jumpy. I don't understand why you're so scared of me"

I knew I was being rude, I felt horrible for being so scared of him. He was right, he offered me a ride and all I could do was ignore him without even saying thanks, I took a deep breath, "Thank you for the ride."

"So she speaks!" He laughed, "I never thought I would hear your voice. So you like this band huh?"

I nodded my head, "Their one of my favourites." I replied, "I listen to them all the time."

He nodded his head, "How about this one?" He quickly swiped his finger down the touch screen deck, and selected a song. Tears filled my eyes when the song came on; Memories flew through my head a mile a minute. Come back down by Danny Fernandes was playing on the radio. Suddenly Inuyasha was singing.

"It cuts deep, your bleeding, your hearts been torn to pieces and the feeling brings you down, you can't breathe, what you need is for someone to take you from me, and the love will knock you down, and there's no one to save you, and there's no one around, if these walls could talk do you know what they'd say now." His voice hit me like a ton of bricks; the pain that came in through his voice spoke only of the truth. I blinked the tears away and slowly looked over to him to see him looking at me. His eyes were full of only hurt and sympathy.

_'For me?'_ I thought, But the look was gone and replaced with a smile before I could think about it any longer. He was pulling into the school parking lot and put the car into park.

"Well, we still have fifteen minutes to spare, may as well relax for a bit." He reached into the car console and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, He lit one up and slowly exhaled the smoke out the open window of the car.

"Smoking is prohibited on the school grounds." I pointed out, shooting a look around the parking lot for any teachers.

"That's fine." Inuyasha mumbled through an exhale of smoke, "If I get caught, I get caught."

I was watching him smoke the cigarette for a moment when I had the sudden urge to try it, "Hey..can I try that?"

Inuyasha looked over at me with disbelief written all over his face, "Ms. Goody-two-shoes wants to try a cigarette?" I proceeded to look at him, and nodded my head. He shook his head slightly and handed the half smoked cigarette over to me, "Small puffs at first, inhale it completely, and try not to cough."

I put the cigarette to my mouth, and inhaled on it gently. I could feel the lump that formed in my throat, but quickly brushed it aside. The nicotine was suddenly in my lungs and for once I felt calmer, like nothing was bothering me. I put the smoke back to my mouth and inhaled once more, a little more than before.

"Well, would you look at that? The girl can smoke." Inuyasha laughed, He took another cigarette out of his pack, and waived off the smoke I was guiltily handing back, "you can have it if you want it, don't worry about me."

So I sat there and continued to inhale the nicotine I was suddenly grateful to have, it felt calming to be around Inuyasha all of a sudden. He didn't look at me like the other students did; didn't judge me for my actions or the past that everyone heard about all too well. Although Inuyasha may not know about her past, she still appreciated the respect he treated her with.

The first bell rang which meant they had 10 minutes until class started; Kagome took the last inhale of her cigarette and quickly through the butt across the parking lot. Inuyasha was also throwing his out of the window, he started the car long enough to roll up the windows and got out of the car with me.

We were walking towards the school when suddenly Inuyasha stopped me, "Kagome?" He was speaking quieter now, almost as if he was shy.

I turned around to look at him, "yes?"

"I was just thinking, since you and Sango usually go to the café after school, if you wanted a ride there? I can drive you home too if you didn't want to walk home in the dark. I heard Miroku telling Sango he'd give her a ride, didn't want to see you walking home alone." He was looking at the ground more than he was looking at me.

I thought about what Sango had said to me yesterday and decided now was the time to continue listening to her; it was time for me to move on. "That sounds great, thanks."

Inuyasha looked up at me, a little shocked at me response, "Oh, well great. I'll walk with you to class."

I nodded, and turned to walk side by side with Inuyasha, I realized suddenly that I had not met Sango at our usual spot. I looked around and spotted her waving at me. I waved back, and she smiled at me, seeing me with Inuyasha. The last thing I seen was her giving me a thumbs up, Inuyasha closed the school doors behind me after that.

_'I can do this.' _I thought to myself, _'Everything is going fine so far, so Inuyasha can't be as bad as I had thought him to be.í'_

**END CHAPTER 4.**

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! I meant to update a few days ago, but I had a family emergency, then my boyfriend's computer crashed and we had to get that fixed and I was super stressed! But the main thing is I updated, and this chapter is almost 6 pages long! **

**It took me over 2 hours to type this, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Let me know what you think, of course, by reviewing! Also, demons are welcome in this time, I should have mentioned it before but it totally escaped my mind!**

**Also, thank you all for all the kind reviews, They're what keep me going!**

**PS remember to read and review! The more reviews I receive the longer the chapters! And remember, this story is just beginning! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Change of Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters included in the show._

_**A/N: Before I begin this story I want to apologise for the long delay, I had gotten into a minor accident with my truck and injured my back. I've done nothing but lay around the house for the past week with a hot water bottle on my back. Another thing, I've been noticing a lot of complaints towards the smoking in my story, I do very much apologise if it bothers you, but do keep in mind the stories just beginning and there will be no illegal drug use in my story. As well, I apologize if my chapters do not seem long enough, but I really don't want to put too much information into my chapters, the story will end much too quickly if I do that. With that being said, here is Chapter 5 for Change Of Heart.**_

* * *

School went by much to slow for me; I couldn't seem to concentrate at all. All I could think about was Inuyasha. He seemed to be so caring towards me, treated me like an equal when really he had a reason to hate me. I had seen how the students around the school treated him, throwing things at him and calling him a half breed. Sure the girls liked him, but that only gave the guys around here a bigger reason to try to tear him down. I just couldn't understand how he dealt with it, always seeming to make it through the crowd whilst holding his head high through it all. I could never do that. I can't even do that now.

I sighed, and looked out the window while still tapping my pencil against my binder. This world wasn't fair, it's so full of judgement and hatred, and so many people die each year due to murders or suicides. 'And I could have been in that percentage.' I thought to myself sadly; I had wanted to take the easy way out, didn't want to think about fighting through my fears. And I didn't even consider the people I would have injured just as much had I gone through with it and Sango hadn't of showed up when she did.

My eyes suddenly focused again on the world around me. Children from the elementary school across the road were outside on their last recess playing together. Many children laughed as they swung themselves across the monkey bars. But my attention was drawn towards a little girl that had been crying by the swings, it looked as though she had fallen off. I had been watching her until a teacher had walked over to her and knelt down on one knee, 'he must be a teacher there'I thought to myself. But my eyes were drawn to the purple markings on the side of his face; they seemed so clear even though they were far away. I quickly looked away as I noticed his head turning to look towards my window; my mind was filled with so many emotions. I felt as though I was going to be sick.

Sudden feelings of fear, nervousness, and discomfort cradled my mind. I was trying to understand what the feelings meant but they were gone before I could process them. I slowly looked back over to the school in time to see the man pick up the small girl and walk her towards the school as she buried her tear stained face into his long silver hair.

* * *

School was finally over and I quickly packed up my books and walked towards my locker so as not to make Inuyasha wait. Today had been a very slow and unsuccessful day; I hadn't completed any work in class. I couldn't stop thinking about that teacher; he had looked oddly familiar to Inuyasha. I decided I would bring it up to Inuyasha to confirm the information at a later time today.

I walked up to my locker and quickly opened the lock to have access to my belongings. Placing my books in my locker I jumped slightly at the sudden movement beside me. I looked around my locker door to see Inuyasha grinning at me.

"Scare yah?" Inuyasha asked, his voice held a mocking yet joking tone. I grimaced towards him and began placing my books back into my locker once again, "Aw, c'mon Kagome, I was only joking with you. I didn't think it would scare you that bad."

I sighed inwardly to myself and closed my locker, locking it quickly. "It's fine Inuyasha, just didn't know it was you at first." I looked up at him again to see the same old playful grin on his face once again, We began walking to the schools exit when I suddenly remembered, "Hey Inuyasha, I have a question."

Inuyasha looked at me with a sideways glance, interest suddenly taking over. "Shoot."

"Well, while I was in English class I happened to look over to the elementary school across the road and seen a..teacher there I presumed. But he had the same silky.." Inuyasha's eyes suddenly clouded over with anger, bringing my sentence to a sudden halt, "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Keh, that's my half-brother Sesshomaru, stay away from him." Inuyasha glared over towards the school, "He's nothing but trouble."

I nodded with understanding, not wanting to question the sudden attitude change within Inuyasha, whatever it was it was serious. "Okay, I'm sorry, I had no idea."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and gave me a small smile, "It's fine, you had no idea. Don't blame you for asking." Inuyasha walked beside me to the passenger side of his car, opening the door for me.

I nodded my thanks, and sat into the seat of the car buckling my seat belt around me. Whatever this Sesshomaru guy did, really had an effect on Inuyasha. 'I wonder what could have happened' I thought to myself quietly, 'I want to ask, but at the same time my minds screaming at me not too..'

I realized Inuyasha had been trying to talk to me during my dazed moment, I snapped my head up to look at him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said do you want to pick the next song to play or shall I?"

"Oh," I responded, "You can pick it, surprise me."

The song he picked took a massive effect on my very soul, my mouth opened to a slight gasp and Inuyasha's voice suddenly wrapped itself around my heart. I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing, what my mind was telling me they were hearing. My heart took a terrible clench and my throat was suddenly swelling with a mysterious lump I couldn't understand.

_It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we are gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old  
Roundin' third to score the winning run  
You always played with passion no matter what the game  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun_

_Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'  
And was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong  
And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song_

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh, why? There's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to judge or explain?  
Oh, but I do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried_

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song  
Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song_

I hadn't realized I had been crying when suddenly I realized the song was over and the car wasn't moving anymore. I wiped away my tears and looked over to see Inuyasha looking at me with wonder written all over his face. _'Don't you dare cry,'_ I growled at myself, _'don't. Don't cry!'_ But it was too late, silent sobs suddenly took over my body, and I covered my face with my hands to hide the tears. The sobs became loudly, my body wracked with loud sobs.

"Fuck!" I cursed myself and wiped the tears away from my face, I was so angry with myself! Here I was bawling in front of Inuyasha and I couldn't seem to stop it.

My eyes widened a bit when suddenly a hand against my face gently brought me to look up to Inuyasha, the sympathy was written all over his face, "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

I wrenched my face away from his hands, "Don't pity me!" I shouted angrily, tears still streamed down my face and I vigorously wiped them away again, "I don't need your god damn pity!"

Inuyasha slowly brought his hand down to my sleeve of my sweater and pushed it up, I took a sharp intake of breath as the scar across my wrist shone brightly against the original color of my skin, "Kagome, I didn't want to pity you over this. I was apologising for upsetting you with the song, it must have brought back such terrible memories..I completely forgot."

I looked up at him in disbelief, he was looking right at my scar and didn't seem to care at all that I had attempted suicide. He just seemed understanding about it; no judgemental words came from the boy's mouth. _'He's so understanding..'_ I thought to myself, _'accepts me for who I am, not even allowing the past to come between that.'_

A sob took over me again as Inuyasha brought my wrist to his lips and placed a gentle kiss against the ugly and protruding scar. "I know you don't know me very well yet Kagome, But I want you to know that I am here for you. I know what it's like to feel like you're nothing, but it doesn't last forever. All things good that we aim for must be accompanied by the bad at first. Just remember that."

I nodded slowly and wiped away my tears once more. Suddenly I felt better, now that the secret was known by more than once person it felt as though everything wasn't as bad as I had presumed it to be. I could be accepted by true friends around me without being burdened by the dark secret that had laid dormant in my mind. Inuyasha was really starting to become a close friend, and even though we had just met, I realized that I didn't want him to leave my life.

"Thank you." I whispered, look up at Inuyasha again, "that means a lot."

Inuyasha nodded at me with a smile, "Now what do you say we head for the café again before Miroku and Sango think we've ditched them?"

I nodded my head, sending a smile back to Inuyasha as well, "Please, I'm going to enjoy the latte I've been craving for so long today."

Inuyasha laughed and turned the key in the ignition, bringing the engine back to life. "As you wish, off we go! To the café of the famous latte's!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku were enjoying their refreshments as Inuyasha and I took our seats at the table, We quickly ordered our drinks; Inuyasha his coffee and I my pumpkin spice latte.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. It's good to have you two finally arrive; Sango and I were beginning to worry." Miroku smiled at the both of us, "Say, is there perhaps a reason for the late arrival?" A wink was sent Inuyasha's way, causing the Hanyou to suddenly tense.

"Got something you're hinting at Miroku?" Inuyasha glare over to the teenage boy, who was suddenly cowering back behind Sango.

"Nope, nothing. Just figured that maybe an accident or..uh..a flat tire had occurred," Miroku quickly replied.

"Keh, that's what I thought." Inuyasha mumbled, subconsciously cracking his knuckles. He looked up to the attendant who was now handing us our drinks, Inuyasha reached into his pocket at the same time lowering my hand to my side as I was handing over the cash to pay for my order, "I got it Kagome, don't worry. Here, keep the change. Thank you."

I gasped as the lady nodded and said her thanks to Inuyasha, "That was a twenty dollar bill! Inuyasha the drinks alone would have only been about 5 dollars."

Inuyasha waved off my words and laughed quietly, "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

I looked up to Inuyasha once more with a knowing look, He was almost too kind to the people around here; I mean he had every right to be a prick and yet here he was, treating others with the kindness that he never receives. I quickly shook off the thought and returned back to the world around me. Looking to Sango, I began to recite to her how my day had gone.

* * *

Inuyasha quietly turned off to the side of the road in front of the shrine, turning the car off he got out and opened the door for me to step out of the vehicle and into the cold air of the upcoming fall season. I stepped out of the vehicle and looked at my surroundings; I hadn't realized it was so late. It must be getting close to eight o'clock.

Inuyasha was slowly rubbing the back of his head nervously looking everywhere but at me. I cocked my head slightly to the side, trying to decipher the sudden nervous thoughts of Inuyasha. I couldn't understand how the atmosphere had been so opening and inviting in the vehicle and drive home but now suddenly changing to this.

I was about to say bye to Inuyasha when he had cut me off, "Hey wait, don't leave yet."

I turned around to look at him at the bottom of the shrine steps, "What is it Inuyasha? I soon have to get back before mom begins to worry."

"I know, but." Inuyasha was beginning to look frustrated at himself, he was kicking invisible stones and rubbing the back of his head in a more vigorous way, "I was just wanting to ask you something."

I nodded in understanding and waited for his response. After waiting another few moments I sighed silently, "Well, come on Inuyasha, it can't be that difficult."

Inuyasha sighed angrily at himself, "Do you have a cell phone?"

I nodded slightly confused, "Yes."

"What's your number?" He asked nervously, "maybe we can talk a little more."

I laughed at his shyness and walked over towards him, "Well, let me see your phone and I will add myself to your contacts." I took Inuyasha's phone as he handed it to me, and added my number to his contacts, "Just let me know it's you texting me so I can add you to my contacts."

Inuyasha nodded, putting his phone back into his jeans pocket. He waved bye to me as I ran up the steps to the shrine. I could hear his engine starting back up as he took off towards home just as I opened the house door and called to mom to let her know I was home.

* * *

I had quickly devoured my supper that mom had saved me and went up to my room to begin my homework. At least, that was what I had planned when suddenly my phone vibrated on my bed. I looked over to my bed and down again at my homework. _'Homework isn't something I want to do anyways; I'll finish it another time.'_

I walked over and lay down on my bed, grabbing my phone to see who had text me. I looked into my messages folder and noticed a number I did not recognize.

_Hey, it's Inuyasha._

I smiled slightly at the quick text from my new friend, I typed my response back immediately, _Hey! Finally added you to my contacts, wasn't sure at first who the mysterious number belonged to :P_

My phone vibrated once again almost immediately after I had sent my reply, I smiled to myself once again looking at the message.

_Haha yeah, just me you fool…I have a um…question for you._

I looked at the message, lifting an eyebrow. _Didn't I already answer the question?_

_That wasn't the actual question I wanted to ask you…_

I looked at my phone a moment before replying, what was it that was so difficult for him to ask me earlier? _Okay, well, spill the beans . what's this question that's got you so nervous all over a sudden?_

Inuyasha didn't reply right away this time, I didn't know what I had said wrong but I guess he didn't feel comfortable in answering my question any longer. I placed my phone down on the bed beside me and closer my eyes, if Inuyasha didn't want to answer my text, I'll just have to make him answer me in person at school tomorrow.

Suddenly my phone vibrated again, I quickly grabbed my phone and looked to see who had text me. "It's about time…" I mumbled to myself within seeing Inuyasha's name. I opened the message and gasped.

_I know you don't know me very well, and maybe this is a little too soon. But I just can't stop thinking about you Kagome…I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie and dinner with me this weekend?_

I blinked my eyes a couple times to be sure I was reading the text correctly. Was Inuyasha asking me out on a date? I looked at the message again, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, I mean I did feel a sudden connection with him today, and what better way to get to know each other.

_Sounds like a great idea to me, what time?_

I smiled at myself at the sudden vibration of my phone once more. Looking at the message I couldn't help but continue smiling.

_7pm sound good?_

I quickly typed back a response, _Yep! Sounds like a plan! (:_

_ Haha, well. It sounds like a date to me ._

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 5 done! I really tried my best to make this chapter a little longer. But I didn't want to put too much into one chapter like I said above (: I'm so glad I reached 21 reviews already, and I'm hoping to obtain much more soon! I love making my readers happy!**

**P.S as stated in my story, I mentioned a "easy way out" I know that may be a touchy wording as I have gone through the whole self-harm thing before a few years ago. And im just wanting to clarify that I DO NOT want ANY of you thinking that I think suicide is just "the easy way out" as I do not think this at all!**

**P.P.S REMEMBER! The more reviews the longer the chapters! (I'll try to update sooner this time I promise!) and also don't forget, the story is just beginning!**


	6. Important Message

.

_hello readers.._

_im putting this on here to let you all know an update will not be happening for a while._

_im sorry I havent updated earlier but my father had been in icu for a couple weeks and my attention has been focused upon him._

_We lost my father october 27, 7:30am._

_im just feeling very lost right now and have no will power in attempting an update right now. I truly hope to not lose any of you as my viewers and understand that I havent given up on my story..I just need to find myself again.._

_thank you all and I truly am sorry. _


End file.
